1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate capable of avoiding the defect of alignment material layer caused by a rubbing process and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the computer capability, Internet and multimedia technology performance are highly developed, image information has been gradually converted from analog information to digital information. In order to fit the modem life style, the weight and size of many electronic devices have become light and thin. For example, display devices characterized by being thin and light, planar image frame, no radiation, and low power consumption have become the main stream displays replacing those with Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) which have big volume, high radiation, heavy weight and high power consumption. Among Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD), Organic Electro-luminescence Displays (OELD), and Plasma Display Panels (PDP), the development of LCDs is especially mature.
Currently, the LCDs are developed towards full color, big size, high resolution and low cost, wherein LCDs usually achieve the effect of colorization display by the use of the color filter substrate. FIGS. 1A to 1E are schematic cross-sectional views of the processes of the conventional method of fabricating the color filter substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a transparent substrate 50 having a display region 110 and a peripheral region 120 is first provided, in which the peripheral region 120 is disposed around the display region 110. Then, a shielding pattern layer 112 is formed in the peripheral region 120 and the display region 110 on the transparent substrate 50. The shielding pattern layer 112 defines a plurality of sub pixel regions 116 in the display region 110 on the transparent substrate 50, and the shielding pattern layer 112 on the peripheral region 120 on the transparent substrate 50 forms a shielding frame 122. The material of the shielding pattern layer 112 is black resin.
Referring to FIG. 1B, red filter patterns 114a, green filter patterns 114b, and blue filter patterns 114c are formed in the sub pixel regions 116, thus constituting a color filter layer 114.
Referring FIG. 1C, a common electrode layer 118a is formed over the transparent substrate 50. Then, referring to FIG. 1D, an alignment material layer 118b is formed over the transparent substrate 50, covering the shielding pattern layer 112, the color filter layer 114 and the common electrode layer 118a. 
Referring to FIG. 1E, an alignment rubbing process is performed to the alignment material layer 118b. Generally, the alignment rubbing process is a process using a rubbing roller 25 to rub from one side edge of the peripheral region 120 on the transparent substrate 50. However, the edge has an obvious change of height due to the thickness of the shielding frame 122. When the rubbing roller 25 starts rubbing from the side edge of the shielding frame 122 of the peripheral region 120 on the transparent substrate 50, the existing height may easily result in trace or damage to the surface of the rubbing roller 25. As such, when performing the alignment rubbing process on the alignment material layer 118b, the damaged rubbing roller 25 causes abnormal recesses or groove marks on the alignment material layer 118b. Thus, the LCD panel using the color filter substrate may have the defect of poor liquid crystal molecule alignment, thereby leading to poor display quality of the LCD panel.